


Twin Terrors

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thorin is a Softie, daddy thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: Thorin is left alone with his twin sons while you go to Dale for the day. But can he hand two mischievous Dwarflings by himself?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Twin Terrors

Thorin lay on the floor panting, covered in flour. It happened again; his children had gotten the better of him and had disappeared. It was bad enough that he had to have two Dwarflings best him at playing pranks, but now they were running around Erebor unsupervised. Thorin knew that if he didn't find the boys before you returned from Dale, you were going to kill him.

As Thorin lies there trying to catch his breath, Dwalin comes into the kitchen and smirks down at him, “They got you again, I see.”

Thorin scowls at his best friend, “Shut up and help me up. Thror and Thrain ran off again. And if I don't find them, Y/N is going to kill me.”

Dwalin chuckles, “Alright, Your Majesty, where do we start looking?”

“I do not know. Gather the Company, and our new quest begins to find my sons.”

Dwalin calls the Company to the council room while Thorin goes back to his chambers to change. After Thorin has cleaned up and changed, he makes his way to the council room. The Company stands when they see Thorin enter.

“You don't have to explain, Laddie, Dwalin has already filled us in. The Princes have escaped again.”

Thorin sighs, “Aye, they ambushed me. The last thing I heard was them giggling as they ran out of the kitchen.”

“Alright, the best thing to do is to split up in pairs, and we'll search all of Erebor,” Balin says.

Everyone splits up into pair and head out. But since there are only 13 Dwarves, Thorin is left on his own. Each pair in the Company takes a hallway, and they head out. The first ones to get caught in the twins' trap are Nori and Bofur. As they were walking down the corridor under a balcony, they slipped on the soapy floor and fell flat on their backs, and then they were covered in syrup and feathers. The only thing Nori and Bofur heard was tiny feet running and giggles.

Next to get caught was Fili and Kili. The pair had been searching for hours and had found nothing. They came into a hallway and found two chairs. Thinking nothing of it, Fili and Kili sat down to rest. After resting for a while, the pair tried to stand up and discovered that they were glued to the seats. Fili and Kili struggled in vain to get out of the chair, but since they were made of stone, there was no hope of moving them.

Next to suffer were Dori and Ori. This particular prank was quite simple. The pair stepped in the noose that had been camouflaged to look like the floor and were hoisted in the air. And there they stayed dangling by their feet. And so it went, Thorin's devil twins subdued each pair of the Company until Thorin was alone.

Admitting defeat, Thorin had no other choice but to go home and wait for either the twins to come home on their own or for you to come back and yell at him for losing the boys. Unfortunately for Thorin, you came home first.

As you entered your home, the first thing you noticed was that it was entirely too quiet. It could be that the boys were taking a nap, but it was still early, and their naptime wasn't until later in the day. Your eyes narrowed as you walked into your bedroom and found your husband sitting on the bed, staring at his hand. Thorin's head shot up when he heard the door open.

“Amrâlimê, you're home early,” Thorin said nervously.

Your eyes narrowed further. It was rare for your king and husband to look so nervous. Something must have happened while you were away, “Hello, Thorin, why do you look so nervous? What happened?”

“Nothing has happened, My Love,” Thorin says, giving you a nervous smile.

You cross your arms and stare at him, “Oh, really, then where are Thror and Thrain?”

“They're they're,” Thorin stuttered, “Amrâlimê, they ambushed me and ran off. I don't know where they are, but the Company is searching for them. Please don't be angry with me.”

You sighed and looked at Thorin, who looked like he wanted to cry in frustration. You cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, “Thorin, it's alright, but tell me what did you give them for breakfast?”

Thorin blushed, “Cherry pie.”

You rolled your eyes, no wonder they were acting like savages. You took Thorin by the hand, “Come on, Thorin, let's go find our sons.”

As you and Thorin walked down the halls searching for your children, you started coming across the Company who were either glued to something, covered in painted, tied, or hoisted in the air. Seeing your children outsmart full-grown Dwarrows made you want to laugh, but you kept your composure. Eventually, you and Thorin made your way down to the treasury, where you found your little boys sliding down the mountain of gold, giggling, and having a grand time. You crossed your arms and began tapping your foot.

“What's going on here?” You said to Thror and Thrain.

They looked at you alarmed as they slid down the gold, “Amad!”

“Don't Amad me! What are you two doing in the treasury?”

“Playing,” The boys said at the same time.

“I saw what you did.”

The boys' eyes widen, and they look at each other, “Boys, I am very disappointed in you.” Y/N tells her sons, “You could have hurt someone.”

Thror and Thrain hang their heads in shame, “We're sorry, Amad.”

“Now, I want you two to go upstairs and untie, unglue, and clean off every member of the Company.”

The boys groan, “Do we have to?”

“Yes, then you will not have dessert for two weeks.”

Thror and Thrain gasp. They give their mother their puppy dog eyes that usually melts Thorin, but it does not affect their mother. Realizing it won't work, the boys resign themselves to their punishment, “Yes, Amad.”

The boys walk past their mother, who kneels and kisses them before they go upstairs. Thorin stares at his wife in awe, “How are you not affected by that puppy face?”

Y/N turns around and smiles at Thorin, “It's a mother's superpower to resist such looks,” Y/N tells him and kisses his cheek. With a flourish of her skirts, she makes her way up the stairs.

Thorin stands there. “I wish I had that superpower,” He sighs and follows his family back upstairs.


End file.
